


A Thought Of Gold

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: "Rumpelstiltskin could spin and spin for hours and hours, and days and days, with the soothing whisper of gold as his only company."





	

**Author's Note:**

> kacymyth asked: Once Upon a Time, Rumplestiltskin, the Silver Thought

Rumpelstiltskin liked gold the best.

After so many years it still gave him a measure of security, shushed down the frantic father that had spent too many years scrambling for copper coins in the market. That terrified man who had a hungry, growing child at home and too little to offer him. That man sighed in relief at every piece of straw that turned into gold under his spinning, gave him the peace of knowing that when he found Baelfire, he would have everything the boy could want.

Gold was a friend, a silent one with no reproaches.

Rumpelstiltskin could spin and spin for hours and hours, and days and days, with the soothing whisper of gold as his only company.

It had taken him a few years to realize how unique was his relationship with gold. There was a reason it was so highly appreciated among the untalented humans. It was rare enough, found in deep mines and after hard work to bring it back to the surface and then refine it into workable material.

But that wasn’t the reason. Silver was just as hard to obtain, and yet the price of gold would always leave it in the shadow.

The reason was that gold was meant to be impervious to magic. Where enchantments and curses could be easily spelled into silver, and the runes etched into it would glow with power, gold was as helpful to a practitioner as a lump of river stones. Gold was constant, its value in its weight and nothing else. There would be no death curses in a golden comb scratching a maiden’s scalp, no witch spying from a mirror framed in gold.

Gold was safe.

Unless it was the Dark One who worked with it.

It was a sign of his power, that Rumpelstiltskin could make his own. It showed those in the know that the Dark One’s might was limitless.

A father’s need, now become a monster’s signature.

The perfect fit for Rumpelstiltskin’s tale.

 

The End  
03/01/17


End file.
